A business generally employs applications to handle its business needs. Generally, applications refer to computer programs designed for a specific task or use. For example, the business may employ a human resources (“HR”) application that is configured to track employee HR information, including, e.g., salary information, title information, contact information, and so forth. The business may also employ a benefits application that is configured to track employee benefit information, including, e.g., retirement information, vacation information, health insurance information, and so forth.
A business may access its applications in numerous ways. In an example, a business may host servers, with each server being pre-loaded with a particular application, for example, an HR application. In another example, a business may use third-party servers to host the business's applications. In this example, the business may access its applications from the third-party servers through a user interface (“UI”).